International Paystar F-5050
} | label20 = Power kW @ rpm | data20 = 190 @ 3000 (210, 216 optional, 210 in photo truck) | label21 = Cylinders | data21 = V8 (6, V6 2-cycle optional, 6 in photo truck) | label22 = Displacement ci / Ltr | data22 = 549 ci (318, 466, 555, 636 optional, 466 in photo truck) | lablel23 = Cooling method | data23 = water | header25 = Transmission | label25 = | data15 = | label26 = Gearbox make | data26 = Fuller RT-613 (Allison automatic optional) | label27 = Gearbox type | data27 = | label28 = Gears (forward speeds) | data28 = 13 (13-speed x 1-speed transfer case, 10x1, 10x2, 5-auto x 1, 5-auto x 2 optional, 13x1 in photo truck) | label29 = Gears (reverse) | data29 = | label30 = Axle no. (driven) | data30 = 3 (3) | label31 = Drive axle make | data131 = International (Eaton, Rockwell optional) | label32 = Drive type | data32 = front drive axle, rear hypoid or double-reduction dual-drive tandem | label33 = Tires - standard (optional) | data33 = 15-22.5 14-ply front, 10.00-20 12-ply dual rear (18-22.5 20-ply front, 12.00-24 16-ply dual rear)(standard tires on photo truck) | label34 = Suspension | data34 = leaf spring front, Hendrickson leaf spring rear (rubber load cushion optional) | header35 = Other data | label36 = Shipping weight | data36 = 16195 lb | label37 = Cost new (Year) | data37 = | label40 = Notes | data40 = | label41 = Web Site | data41 = | below = }} The International Paystar F-5050 was introduced by International Harvester in 1973. Model history Introduced in 1973, the Paystar F-5050 6x6 replaced the M6123-50. It was designed for straight truck construction applications not requiring the power of big-bore diesel engines. It was a 6x4 model with mid-range diesel engines. It replaced the M623-50. Engine options / changes In 1975 the 200-hp International DV550B V8 diesel engine was replaced by the redesigned 190-hp D190 and International added the new 210-hp DT466 turbocharged inline six. The Cummins V555 was downrated to 216 hp. The 225-hp Caterpillar 1160 was replaced by the redesigned 210-hp 3208. The 225-hp Cummins VT555 and 210-hp Detroit Diesel 6V53N continued without change. By 1985 only International engines were available, the DT466 outside of California and the intercooled DTI-466 in California, both rated at 210 hp. The F5050 6x6 replaced the M6123-50 and used the same engines as the F5050 6x4. See also * International M-6123-CBE * International 5000SBA 6x6 * International Trucks * International Harvester * Navistar International References / sources *Crismon, Frederick W. (1995). International Trucks. Motorbooks International, Osceola, Wisconsin. *Mroz, Albert (1996). The Illustrated Encyclopedia of American Trucks and Commercial Vehicles. Krause Publications, Iola, Wisconsin. External links *Hays Antique Truck Museum, Woodland, California *Heidrick Ag History Center, Woodland, California *American Truck Historical Society *International Trucks *Navistar webpage Category:Trucks built in the United States Category:International Paystar F-5050 Category:Trucks by model number Category:Truck models introduced in 1973 Category:Truck models discontinued in 1987 Paystar F-5050 Category:5050 (model number)